


Quiet Darkness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, she lost a part of herself when Talia -- when Control took over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ralst).



> Date Written: 8 March 2011  
> Word Count: 265  
> Written for: International Women's Day 2011  
> Recipient: ralst  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entirety of Susan & Talia's storylines as fair game, okay?  
> Warning: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was a little darker than I'd initially planned to write, but I don't necessarily question my Susan muse. I also figured I'd end up writing about Susan and Talia somehow, tho I'm a slight bit surprised that it wasn't more connected to the AU I created for them. Then again, I may work this into that AU down the line. Who knows?
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

"I think I loved Talia."

In some ways, she lost a part of herself when Talia -- when Control took over. Talia had been the first person she really trusted, allowed herself to open up to, since her mother and brother had died. She'd have been happy to just crawl into a hole and drink herself into a stupor after that whole Control fiasco.

But she didn't. She gathered up every last strand of emotion or memory she had that was connected with Talia; plaited them into a thick, strong rope of icy blonde; and then stuffed that rope into a sturdy box that she buried in the bottom of a deep, dark cavern in her mind. The minute that cavern was boarded up and sealed off, Talia was as good as nonexistent to her; except for the nights when she let her guard down, but she didn't let that happen easily or often.

The only time she consciously brought up Talia's memory was when she confessed her potential love for the haughty blonde to Delenn. And even that was only the faintest ripple on the surface. As far as anyone else was concerned, she and Talia had only been friend grudgingly. Only Delenn knew part of the truth.

And that was how it would continue to be, how it would have to be if she wanted to remain a sane, functioning human being.

But in the quiet darkness of her quarters, in the deepest hours of night, two words were removed from that declaration, and she wept for what was lost to her forever.


End file.
